whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Arkham Therapy Session/Log/2009 June 13
18:02 WELCOME TO INSANITY 18:02 =-= Mode #arkhampedia -m by madclaway 18:02 * SG1|zzz has quit (Excess Flood) 18:02 STOP 18:02 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +v Grocery by chanserv 18:02 Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight? 18:02 I love saying that 18:03 Okay 18:03 Ninja I presume you will lead the meting? 18:03 meeting* 18:03 We'll be skipping agenda item 1 and 2 because we have no geeky 18:03 Yes 18:03 Just for reference 18:03 1 was 18:03 1.SG1 wants to know What song to play the meeting off with. He suggest we play it off with a keyboard cat. This is SG1's territory, so we'll turn it over ot him. 18:03 ok 18:03 Not very inmportant 18:03 I support the keyboard cat 18:04 2 was 18:04 I do to 18:04 2.Getting Wikia to add the blog feature: good idea or bad idea? I will turn this topic over to SG1, who porposed this item on the agenda. 18:04 *too 18:04 I'd say move it to CT 18:04 I think we'll skip this ass well, considering SG1 would be the expert on this subject 18:05 So, all on to Agenda item #3, or does anyone want to talk about 1 or 2? 18:05 #3 18:05 This is productive 18:05 let Geeky CT item 1 and 2 18:05 Okay then 18:05 3.Friendship proposal with Superdickery. The admins have been talking about since at least my return. Will we still be doing it, and if so, when? 18:05 This was proposed by Geeky 18:05 500 articles 18:05 However, I know every ad min agreed 18:05 we hit 500 and after that Geeky can contact them 18:05 Okay, what is Superdickery? 18:06 I'd tend to agree we do it at 500 18:06 Grocery:http://superdickery.com/ 18:06 * madclaway would like to remind everyone here that this will be logged 18:06 kk 18:07 So, should we put this aside, or should we decide for ourselves? 18:07 orselves 18:07 well we have two in support of 500 articles 18:07 I know Geeky's wish was that it be at 500 18:07 *ourselves 18:07 500 18:07 thats 4 in support 18:07 500, yay or nay 18:07 yay 18:07 yay 18:07 old fashion CoB style 18:07 yay 18:07 At least at the point where we have some sort of status on the entertainment.wikia page 18:07 Okay, moving on 18:07 Whatever 18:08 4.Further promotion of the site. How shall we go about this? Shall we spam the site like crazy in any forums we post at, or shall we go with something more unique, such as contacting Wikia about holding contests. Geeky aso has something planned. 18:08 This is his last addition 18:08 move discussion to CT and relevant forums so more people can shed their light on this matter 18:08 Yay 18:08 Move to CT 18:08 Okay, moving on 18:09 This should be dealt with quickly. There is confusion out there if we should deal mainly in comic book characters or just heroes in general. And if it is a Comic book humor wiki, where do we draw the line? Is anything fair game? If its a superhero wiki, Do we stick to Comic Book superheros or all superheros in general? This just needs to be cleared up some for future reference. IMO, its a... 18:09 ...superhero wiki, but we need to know for sure. This was added on the agenda by that chick that cried, so I'll turn it over to her. 18:09 well 18:09 Oh damn 18:09 That chick that cried, thats me :/ 18:09 lol 18:09 all superheroes 18:09 Same here 18:09 I'd say all superheroes, and keep it witht hat 18:10 Well, I look at darthipedia, and I don't see an exclusively Star Wars humor wiki. You guys pretty much make fun of the whole genre. 18:10 just limiting ourselves to comics will look too much "instruction creep"to me 18:10 yes 18:10 the main rule is it has to be funny 18:10 We're a comic book wiki. Superheroes in other media are the legacy of comic books. I would say both are fair game. 18:10 That adds in things like, as Billy has said, Heroes (The Show) 18:10 I'd agree 18:10 so thats consensus? 18:11 So, why do we a have this: http://whysoserious.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street 18:11 So the site is a bit of both, then 18:11 y 18:11 ya* 18:11 as long as it's funny and somewhat made "relevant"to our main purpose 18:11 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +m by StarNinja99 18:11 kk 18:11 http://tvtropesmirror.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_Of_Funny 18:11 Agreed 18:11 Moving on 18:12 6.Madclaw had something important to say regarding daffodils. I beleive it to be the utmost importance. Madclaw? 18:12 http://whysoserious.wikia.com/wiki/File:Platypus.jpg 18:12 open that link 18:12 IT'S A PLATYPUSS 18:12 AND NOT A DAFFODIL 18:12 Understood 18:12 Yes, that's a plattypussy 18:12 that is all 18:12 7.Merc has proposed a plan to make our equivalent of the Jax Pavan project. Madclaw has a plan. I will turn it over to one of you, since your the men who talked it over. 18:13 That means its your tun to lead, Madclaw 18:13 I'll be making a little project sometime soon 18:13 anyone can join 18:13 I'm in 18:13 and the articles are easy to create similar as in Jax Pavan 18:13 Okay 18:13 keep an eye out on the RC, and I'll also include it in the sitenotice 18:13 What'll they be? 18:14 you'll see 18:14 ;) 18:14 8.How are we going to handle characters from different realities? I've already used some as mainstream, like making Superman, the article Billy made, a known Communist. he *is* actually a commie in one reality. There is a large possibility for humor in making different universes for characters, but it sounds like pure chaos. I like chaos, but we'll have to see if its the good or bad kind. ... 18:14 kk 18:14 ...Billy and I have debated this over the site. Opinions. 18:14 well 18:14 We barely have enough articles for a substantial wiki. Can we put off mass-creation projects until we actually have our fundamentals down? 18:14 thats a question about different continuity 18:14 and same as witgh Darthipedia, continuity mean absolutely nothing 18:14 There are still lots of marvel articles we need 18:14 Backing up 18:14 Billy has a point 18:15 ya 18:15 Its why I bombed the Wilson project 18:15 We just don't have enough articles, much less users, to handle such a thing 18:15 IMO we don't need anything like that 18:15 I'm advertising on other wikis and on IRC 18:15 it's all one continuity on Arkhampedia 18:16 and it doesn't have to make sense 18:16 I have some people on GigglerCats that could edit here 18:16 For organization... we can have a big list article for "Multiverse" and dump everything there so it's at least all in one place. 18:16 Spiderman can die in one article and be immortal in the next 18:16 There is an endless amount of fun we could have with this 18:17 and if we get multiple articles about the same character we can make one disambig page and browse from there 18:17 The way DC and Marvel Database sets it up,they put a link that leads to the multiverse 18:17 I happen to like this setup 18:17 Would you guys feel better making up names for realities like "Spider-Man (Reality where everyone has a moustache)" or just using Earth-1234whatever and assigning our own values to these worlds? 18:17 the first 18:17 first 18:18 Yeah, I'd say first 18:18 as I see it it's not a problem as of now so lets cross that bridge when we come to it 18:18 I'd also say there is a good view out there in making our own multiverses 18:19 I mean, it's not like we're going to bother trying to reconcile the Marvel Multiverse with the 52. Let's just make shit up. 18:19 per Billy 18:19 Like say, Wolverine(World were arkhampedia users are actually the main characters) 18:19 Wolverine would, of course, be Madclaw 18:19 9_9 18:19 ;) 18:20 XD 18:20 Anyways, shall we move on? 18:20 yes please 18:20 One more thing. 18:20 Sure 18:20 Okay, Billy, shoot 18:20 That shit is hard to remember. 18:20 take your time 18:21 Just for simplicity's sake, can we use an "Earth-123" system for pagenaming, and then modify the view of the article with the template? And make redirects? 18:21 sure 18:21 Earth-307q10375275273-543275-530275027435702 i 18:21 The multiple earths make my head hurt 18:21 Me too, Ninja. Me too. 18:21 And I have to take them seriously in my day job. 18:22 indeed 18:22 Yeah, I agree 18:22 so lets not make em too serious here 18:22 WHY SO SERIOUS >:( 18:22 I believe that says it all 18:22 lol 18:22 I swear I just saw those little red eyes blink o_O 18:22 Moving on..... 18:22 moving on? 18:22 9.I beleive we would have more users coming in from the database community if we have one of our admins keep up with events at our Database thread. Billy would be ideal, as he is well known in that community. Leaving messages on projects, like geeky's project watchmen, or project Wilson, though that is dead for the moment, or even Madclaw's Ark version fo the Pavan idea. Keeping in touch... 18:22 ...with the boys and girls (who are, of course, actually men) at Marvel, DC database, and Dark Horse database should be something high on our list. We should really use the database forums more the we currently are. 18:23 Also, can someone tell me why the hell we aren't official frineds with Dark Horse Database? 18:23 cuz we never asked em? 18:23 lets parodize some more of their content before we actually ask em 18:23 I thought they came with the DC/Marvel package deal we got awhule back 18:23 Dark Horse is like our estranged cousin. 18:23 Anyways, I thought of this while reading old CoB entries last night 18:24 They're good people, and we get a lot of users crossing over on both sides, but we don't really talk to each other that much. 18:24 We have few users coming in from the database community because we don't /use/ it 18:24 Ah 18:24 By the way, you guys have completely neglected the Image Comics database. 18:24 So, just to take a minute aside here 18:24 Dark Horse Proposal, yay or nay? 18:25 yay 18:25 I'm nuetral 18:25 Yay 18:25 nay 18:25 not yet at least 18:25 Why not, Madclaw? 18:25 parodize some more of their characters 18:25 Good point 18:25 then ask for the friendship 18:25 Nay 18:25 The man's got a point. 18:25 Thats, uh... 18:25 Billy, your vote again? 18:25 So, we'll wait until we have enough Dark Horse articles. 18:26 Nay until 18:26 HAY WANNA BE OUR FRIENDS? WE ACTUALLY USE NOTHING OF YOUR CONTENT YET? 18:26 Got it 18:26 see the point 18:26 3 admins to one user, uh.... 18:26 Sorry Grocery 18:26 I put up a whole bunch of redlinks on the DHC page, if anybody else wants to take a looksee 18:26 lol 18:26 NP 18:26 backing up here 18:26 I can start working on the few comics I do have from them. 18:26 okidoki 18:27 I actually have a lot of DarkHorse comics 18:27 My proposition is to start actually /using/ our thread at the database project 18:27 abeit all Star Wars ones 18:27 and per ninja 18:27 updates 18:27 Info on current projects 18:27 Liek the Watchmen project 18:27 I volunteer Billy to make updates like on a weekly basis :P 18:27 Asking general questions and such 18:28 I second that, Madclaw 18:28 On the same note, they gave us content discussion forums and not policy discussion forums. If we start using the forums more, I can ask Jamie for an upgrade and they will be much more useful. 18:28 You or me do it, they'll say, "Who the hell are you?" 18:28 We could use those 18:28 Yeah 18:28 I accept my volunteerhood. 18:28 w00t 18:28 lol 18:28 Nice 18:28 Okay then 18:28 Moving on? 18:29 thats it 18:29 10.Billy, I have something to say, and nothing is going to stop me. 18:29 Your "plan to destroy the world" is faulty. First off, there isn't enough "Flaming Deserts" in the world to melt the polar ice caps. Second, making the oceans fill with sperm is all well and good, but only if you get every man on the planet to spooge with you. Third, the whole moon thing? one major fault. His name is Madclaw. 18:30 XD 18:30 * StarNinja99 hears the crickets chirp, and skips the next one 18:30 WTF is this all about? 18:30 ah 18:30 Like all those who laugh at me, you fail to see the subtle brilliance in my plans. 18:30 * StarNinja99 shrugs 18:30 I like to mix things up 18:30 Boring meetings bore me ;) 18:30 Anyways 18:30 ok final round 18:30 11.Anyways, on to more important matters. 18:30 Okay, so, Grocerpedia and GigglerCats need 100 articles before we become friends? 18:30 Does my Admin box make me look fat? 18:30 12.I will now open the floor to an additional Comments, Complaints, and otherwise stupified rammbling. 18:30 lol 18:31 Grocery : that would be my personal opinion 18:31 grocery, you had a request? 18:31 Okay, so, Grocerpedia and GigglerCats need 100 articles before we become friends? 18:31 for my support they do 18:31 Gigglercats, yeah 18:31 kk 18:31 I can't speak for the others though 18:31 I haven't looked close enough at Grocer for me to decide on that yet 18:32 eventually you would have to start a CT for the friendship thingy 18:32 If I may, can I add one additional intsy winsty topic? 18:32 kk 18:32 Go ahead, ninja 18:32 I'm all ears 18:32 -->| MasterGump (i=ad4ad412@wikia/MasterGump) has joined #arkhampedia 18:32 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +o MasterGump by chanserv 18:32 Future scheduling of ATS. The first to were run of the mill, out of the blue, kinda things. Are we going to make this a "whenever" type of thing, or a seasonal type of meeting, like the CoB? 18:32 HAAI GUMP 18:32 you missed the ATS 18:32 XD 18:32 Gump, damn you 18:32 We're just finishing up the ATS 18:32 What's the CoB? 18:32 Council of Blood 18:32 CoB is ATS on the Darth 18:32 Darthipedia meetings 18:33 Anyways 18:33 Everything has been run of the mill, out of the blue kinda shite 18:33 I'd say schedule ATS when we have enough topics 18:33 Agree 18:33 have the ATS when we need to 18:34 Why wouldn't we make it regularly scheduled? 18:34 Gump, you have any additionall comments/questions? 18:34 How often do you have Council of Blood meetings? 18:34 Also, I propose we set a specific time that isn't so strenuous on people that wan to atend 18:34 Well Billy we could schedule a ATS every month but you'll see that we will then lack actual topics 18:34 No comments on my part. 18:34 Per Madclaw. 18:34 We have 'em when we need them. 18:35 Wait. You guys have Council of Blood meetings once a month? 18:35 no 18:35 for the same reason I just told 18:35 Gump, anything you want to share? 18:35 we have mini COB's on occasion 18:35 they come out of the bleu 18:35 blue* 18:35 kk final round 18:35 That's too bad, because that's a great period joke just waiting to happen. 18:35 LOL XD 18:36 XD 18:36 Ninja any more additions? 18:36 I'm good 18:36 Gump? 18:36 Billy? 18:36 Baggie? 18:36 LO 18:36 me? 18:36 I have something to say 18:36 Sht the hell up Nina 18:36 Sorry, she's a jabbbermouth 18:37 so safe to conclude the meeting? 18:37 If all is in a greement, shall we end this? 18:37 yes 18:37 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 52 18:37 I'll summarize and log 18:37 Bah, I really came in late... ;-) 18:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J---aiyznGQ 18:37 Sorry about my absence, we had a bunch of storms which knocked out the power... 18:37 Ok, I hope you all have taken a lessons learned here to heart, and will not kill anyone else 18:37 Gump, you came just in time to officially close the ATS 18:37 And I've been sick for the last four lessons. 18:37 Meeting adjourned